THE DIARY OF JANE
by thatgirlwithblueeyes
Summary: a story of a girl named Jane Smith and her battle with the past the present and the future


The

Dairy

Of

Jane

By: Jordon M. Lund

September 5th

6:42 am

Well I don't know what to write im not really good at these diary things but Helen gave it to me as a first day of school gift... I guess this could work….. the diary of Jane Smith.

12:20 pm

Sitting here at lunch with all my "friends" there all talking about their summers as I nod my head pretending to care. Truth is I hate everyone is this hell hole but I can't let anyone know that because outside of my room I'm "Plain Jane" been called that since third grade… god I fucking hate nicknames.

October 1st

3:02 am

I haven't wrote to you in a while guess I should catch you up Helen and Robert ( my mother and father) are talking about divorce not surprising Helen has been cheating on him with my ex piano instructor ever since I was 6. After I found that out I stopped playing piano and started hating my family especially Robert how can he be so stupid to let her cheat on him.

Great here we go I hear Helen yelling looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

October 13rd

7:30 pm

Some good news if you could call it that. Helen has moved out no yelling anymore but Robert has spent the last week sobbing I feel bad for him I have to admit . Today I even hugged him he promised he wouldn't cry anymore. Broken promises that are something I'm used to I wouldn't ever expect anything more.

October 19th

12:13 pm

There is this new kid pretty interesting I think. Maybe his name was Billie or Conner. Yes it was definitely Conner. Jenny won't stop talking about how creepy he is she has always been the judge type. As I zone out to jenny's endless babbling I see Emerson aka "Goth Girl" approaches Conner I can't tell what they're saying if only jenny would SHIUT THE FUCK UP maybe I could hear. Looks like he doesn't like whatever she said. Maybe I should go over there. No no. but he is slightly cute I have to admit.

3:39 pm

Robert is late picking me up like always I get out t the same time every day for the past 3 years. At least I get enjoy the snow.

October 30th

3:42 pm

Robert had to work late so now I'm stuck walking 3.2 miles home just great.

7:40 pm

On my way home today I saw Conner. I pretended not to see him but I guess he saw me we started talking and we both have a thing for photography and the band Three Days Grace. I noticed deep cuts on his arms (another thing in common) he really didn't try to hide it at all why doesn't he care what people will say, I guess not. Why do I even care?

November 10th

4:38 pm

After the shit jenny talked about Conner she had the FUCKING nerve to ask him out. I feel .. I feel jealous I don't even like Conner maybe I do but if do or don't I know she doesn't she just want him to have sex with her. She's on a mission to have sex with ever guy in the school and Conner is the only one besides Marcus her brother and my ex. Marcus is a douche, he's the reason I started cutting but that's not a story I'm ready to tell yet.

December 2nd

12:22 pm

Me and Conner have become great friend we walk home together almost every day and were also chem partners. I think jenny hates me because of it. She's really not that good at hiding how she feel well conceding she send Marcus to scare me by threating to beat up Conner all I did was nod my head and pretend to care .. Like he would really hurt some innocent kid.

December 4th

6:00 am

I was wrong I was so wrong . Conner called me this moring to give me the news about what happened and said " I'm sorry Janie we can't be friends anymore Im just protecting you" WTF. Protecting me .. your hurting me. I liked you Conner I really like you. Ive never liked anyone.

2:30pm

I didn't go to school today I had a fever thank to the lamp in my bedroom. Couldn't stand to be in that hell hole and have to see Conner I wonder how bad he is. No no I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I hope hes hurting protecting me what does that even=n mean does he think Marcus will hurt me . to late he hurt me last year and nothing could possibly hurt any worse than that night.


End file.
